


Ti amo, Decimo

by LilyHyphenRose



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, One-Sided Gokudera Hayato/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Out of Character, Possession, Possessive Behavior
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25093012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyHyphenRose/pseuds/LilyHyphenRose
Summary: У Тсуны появилась новая проблема в лице Гокудеры, чьи чувства к Десятому оказались не такими уж невинными.
Relationships: Gokudera Hayato/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Kudos: 6





	Ti amo, Decimo

**Author's Note:**

> Просто сцена, где ООС-ный (да, мне так больше нравится) Хаято признается Тсуне в любви и мысли Десятого по этому поводу.

— Я люблю вас, Десятый, — Хаято с воинствующим видом стоял напротив оторопевшего босса и уверенно смотрел в глаза Тсунаеши, которые по своему размеру стали еще больше прежнего.

Рот шатена непроизвольно дернулся, а потом и вовсе открылся, слегка подрагивая и выдавая лишь один-единственный звук:

— Э-э-э?..

Ну и как прикажете ему реагировать на такие заявочки со стороны своего друга? Он это вообще серьезно? Ну нет, скорее всего это просто какой-то розыгрыш. Наверняка без Реборна дело не обошлось. Тсуна попытался улыбнуться шутке друга, но вышло как-то криво. С губ парня слетел нервный смешок.

— Я понимаю, вы сейчас шокированы, но я говорю все это на полном серьезе. Я люблю вас уже довольно долгое время и теперь, когда я решил вам открыться, Десятый, я буду добиваться вас всеми силами! — Гокудера решительно приблизился к Тсуне на целый шаг и оказался к нему вплотную. Он, словно борясь с великим соблазном сделать что-то большее, наклонился к самому уху Савады и прошептал, едва касаясь пересохшими губами ушной раковины:

— Я так же хочу, чтобы вы знали, что я больше не в силах сдерживаться, когда я вижу вас. Я желаю вас всем сердцем, Десятый, поэтому вам еще только предстоит познать всю степень моего желания… — последние слова были сказаны на выдохе, и ухо Тсунаеши будто обожгло горячим дыханием хранителя Урагана, посылая сильную дрожь по всему телу.

Хаято, казалось, почувствовал это и довольно хмыкнул. Именно в этот момент юный Вонгола понял, что то, что происходило на тот момент в его комнате, действительно было не чьей-то затянувшейся и явно неудачной шуткой. Как же Тсуна не догадался обо всем раньше, когда подрывник не единожды оказывал ему различные знаки внимания, бросал нежные взгляды, в то время как остальным полагался нахмуренный и слегка враждебный взгляд? Почему он не придавал значения извечной заботе подрывника и его желанию проводить вместе как можно больше времени? Его некой фанатичности ко всему, что было хоть как-то связано с Десятым и чувству собственничества каждый раз, как только кто-то пытался посягнуть на Тсуну? Тсунаеши всегда думал, что все это является лишь проявлением их крепкой дружбы и вполне естественным желанием защищать своего босса, раз Гокудера самолично объявил себя Правой рукой Десятого… Неужели Тсуна настолько глубоко заблуждался в истинных чувствах Урагана к своей персоне? Да черт возьми, как он не смог вовремя понять, что совсем рядом крутится человек, который окажется для него куда опаснее, взять хотя бы, того же Мукуро?! Иллюзионист, по крайней мере, не скрывал своего стремления завладеть телом Десятого босса Вонголы, но не для таких же целей, о которых очень даже непрозрачно намекал Гокудера! А какой у подрывника сейчас был взгляд! Его-то Тсунаеши точно никогда еще не видел. И нескоро забудет. Будто голодный зверь любуется своей загнанной в ловушку жертвой, еще не нападает, но уже предвкушает тот долгожданный момент, когда он сможет наброситься на нее и вдоволь ей насладиться. Жертвой, как запоздало понял Тсуна, был он сам, и сей факт напугал его еще больше, нежели прозвучавшее недавно признание.

Парень явно не знал, что ему стоит предпринять в такой ситуации. Гокудера был его другом, обижать его все равно не хотелось даже при таких обстоятельствах, но интуиция настойчиво подсказывала, что сейчас было не то время, чтобы заботиться о чувствах других. Настало время побеспокоиться и о себе! Тсуна неловко отпихнул слабой рукой от себя Хаято и сильно отшатнулся назад. Он увеличил между ними дистанцию и прислонился спиной к прохладной стене.

— Ты с ума сошел, — тихо проговорил Тсунаеши и неосознанно коснулся до покрасневшего уха.

Надо сказать, покраснело у него не только ухо, но и все лицо вместе с шеей. Нежный румянец делал парня еще милее, отчего он казался более невинным.

— Возможно, — спокойно ответил Хаято, с нескрываемым удовольствием замечая реакцию босса, — но даже если и так, то это целиком и полностью ваша вина, Десятый.

— Моя вина? О чем вообще ты говоришь?

— Ну… Если бы вы не выглядели все время вот так соблазнительно, как, например, сейчас, то мне бы удалось избежать ваших чар.

— Г-гокудера-кун… Я не…

— Предупреждаю вас сразу, что я так просто от вас не откажусь, Десятый, да и вы от меня никуда не денетесь, — Хаято ухмыльнулся, с хищным блеском в глазах разглядывая казавшегося ему на данный момент до невозможности милым Тсунаеши. — Ладно, оставлю вас до завтрашнего утра. Прошу вас подумать над моими словами, Десятый.

Гокудера посмотрел на Тсуну уже более привычным взглядом, в котором читалось некое сожаление за столь неподобающее обращение с боссом, слегка опустил голову в полупоклоне и вышел из комнаты, аккуратно закрыв за собой дверь.

Савада же явно впал в транс или в ступор, а может и в то, и в другое одновременно. Даже если бы Реборн наставил на него свой пистолет, угрожая самыми изнуряющими и ожесточенными тренировками, Тсуна не смог бы и слова вымолвить, не то, что хоть как-то прокомментировать произошедшее.

Его друг оказался геем, причем уже давно влюбленным в Тсуну, плюс ко всему прочему подрывник имеет виды на него и хочет совершать определенные действия весьма нецеломудренного характера с бедным Десятым. В общем, полный привет, что называется.

«Ну и что мне теперь делать?» — горестно подумал парень и с глухим стоном рухнул на кровать.

_15.12.2012_


End file.
